1. Field
The present disclosure relates to polynucleotides including complementary regions that are complementary to the 3′-terminal and the 5′-terminal of a target nucleic acid and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of amplifying nucleic acids include extending a nucleotide sequence from the 3′-terminus of a primer in the presence of a nucleic acid polymerase. The primer includes a sequence complementary to that of a target nucleic acid. To extend the nucleotide sequence, the primer and the target nucleic acid need to specifically and stably hybridize with each other. The design of a primer for a short nucleic acid presents difficulties. The stability of the hybridized product of nucleic acids is known to be proportionate to the length of a complementary sequence. In addition, if the length of a primer increases, the length of a target nucleic acid to be amplified shortens. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a polynucleotide primer that specifically and stably binds to a short target nucleic acid. There is also a need to develop a polynucleotide that provides increased specificity for the amplified target nucleic acid as well.